fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade of the Hero
Blade of the Hero (英雄の刃, Eiyū no Ha) is a Caster Magic utilized by Seraphim Tatsumi of Eisenwald Reborn. Description This magic allows Seraphim to compact Eternano into a solid form to materialize various constructs that resemble swords from her hands or even from her very own blade. These constructs possess an incredibly sharp edge around the entirety of their exterior, allowing them to cut through a majority of objects. Seraphim is free to control the length and size of each of the constructed swords, meaning that the weapon can even extend, seemingly without consequence as it acts as an extension of Seraphim's own body. In spite of the tremendous offensive capabilities of this respective technique, the swords remain relatively delicate and can be shattered almost instantaneously if struck unexpectedly. Occasionally Seraphim chooses to instead project the aura and thus conduct the subsequent cut with a simple motion of her fingers or arms but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary. By controlling the minute alteration of the specific frequency at which the molecular structure that comprises the entirety of her constructed sword's composition vibrates, Seraphim allows her blades to effortlessly phase through the majority of solid materials, without inflicting irreparable damage to either of the articles in question. The limitations of this ability extend beyond solely inorganic substances and Seraphim takes particular pleasure in utilizing it to conduct the vicious removal of a targeted individual’s organs, while leaving the remainder of the intended victim intact. Spells *'Sakuseishin' (試作, "Fabricated Truth"): Not Yet Revealed * Shininshin (死人, "Deathly Truth"): With this spell, Seraphim is able to materialize hundreds of sharpened swords that seemingly levitate above a specific predetermined location. These blades emit a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation, causing those that are targeted by Seraphim to feel disoriented. These blades are condensed with Eternano and are completely under Seraphim's control. They are capable of slicing through the majority of materials effortlessly, including Barrier Magic and even bypass enhanced defenses given by a large flux of Magical Power. When opposed by a strong defense, the blades in grow stronger proportionately to how strong the opposing defensive ability in question is. * Miraishin (未来, "Future Truth"): By performing a thrusting motion with either hand or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Seraphim is able to construct the tip of a blade at a pre-determined location, allowing her to attack an opponent from a set distance. Despite the potential danger of this spell, it is easily avoidable as if the target can guess and escape the set target of Seraphim's attacks, they will be able to launch a counter-attack as Seraphim must maintain a stationary position. *'Kamishin' (神刃, "God's Truth"): *'Samuishin' (寒い, "Cold Truth"): Using Samuishin, Seraphim is able to create a set of teal colored ethreal blades, similar in appearance to the swords created by Maguilty Sense. These blades are different from the standard blades hse creates as they are not used to cut the physical realm, but instead these blades are made in order to be able to cut an opponent's Magical Energy away from their body. Upon contact with the opponent, the blades will slice cleanly through them, however, no actual cut will be made, but instead a portion of their Magical Energy will be ripped from their bodies leaving them with a chilled sensation. *'Mujinshin' (無人の, "Desolate Truth"): Through the integration of the entirety of the numerous constructed blades of her magic into the surrounding environment, Seraphim is capable of materializing an innumerable quantity of blades emanating from any of the superficial surfaces within the immediate vicinity, fabricated by an appropriate combination of a minute proportion of her own Magical Power. Each of these individual blades possesses similar properties to Seraphim's base weapon evident of their capability to break apart and enter into a different structure or even into the opponent's body without harming them. As these extremities are primarily exploited in order to shred and cleave the present foe, the aforementioned attribute increases the efficiency at which these aims can be achieved, as far greater vital and secure interior anchors such as the muscular structure can be pierced. During this process Seraphim emits no detectable presence or even any Magical Energy making it difficult for adversaries to ascertain her exact inhabited destination, significantly reducing their opportunity to initiate a successful counter. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster-Magic Category:Sword Magic